


Poe Dameron: Do Not Go Gentle

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Burns, Canon Compliant, Death of Shara Bey, F/M, I made myself sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The death of Shara Bey, and its aftermath. A prequel to Poe Dameron: Free Fall.
Relationships: Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Darkpilot Sentence Starters





	Poe Dameron: Do Not Go Gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsychoForce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoForce/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For PsychoForce, for being so patient. This isn’t Darkpilot (for a change), but it is Darkpilot-adjacent (without Shara and Kes, we don’t get Poe) so...

It should have been a normal day at home for Kes. Watching goofy children’s holos with his eight year old son. Listening to Poe occasionally giggle and sing along with the holos — at least until the comm system started ringing.

”I hate that sound,” Kes muttered. In his opinion, whoever invented the comm system had invented that ringing sound to be particularly irritating and shrill and sing-songy, just so you’d answer the comm and it would shut up. 

Poe giggled. “You’re funny, Papa.”

”Yes, Papa’s grumpy.” Kes ruffled his son’s hair, causing the child to giggle. “Papa’s grumpy because whoever invented the comm system wanted to annoy us...”

”I thought they did it to make communication easier!”

Apparently sarcasm didn’t work on an eight year old. “Well, they invented that sound to annoy us.”

Poe giggled. “I knew it, Papa!”

Kes smiled. Truthfully, his son was a joy. True, there had been the headaches of nightmares and toilet training, but Poe Kes Dameron was overall sweet and friendly, and offered it freely. Children were like that. You’d have to really hurt them or scare them to get them to not trust you.

His smile faded even as he reached the comm system and answered it. “Dameron residence,” he said. “Kes Dameron.”

”Kes,” the voice said over the comm, one of the women on the Yavin defense force (that Shara was part of), "Your wife’s in medbay.”

”Shara...” He didn’t complete the sentence. How was he supposed to tell Poe? Even in between the crushing, smothering shock he felt, the feeling like his breath had been stolen, he wondered how he’d tell Poe. He heard the woman talking about some escaped criminal who was luckily recaptured, who’d shot Shara, and Kes...they said in holobooks that anger was red. Anger was white. Kes could feel it, pooling in his brain, smothering every better instinct like compassion and understanding and clear thinking, because that bastard had hurt Shara...

”Kes?” the woman said. 

"I’m on my way."

He dialed Leia, asking her to watch Ben and Poe. Poe didn’t need to see his mama banged up and bruised. There were things an eight year old wasn’t ready for.

***

Shara was in medbay, as they said. Even seeing her, burned and banged up, Kes didn’t walk; he ran to her. “Shara!”

”Don’t hate him, Kes,” Shara said. “The man who shot me. He was...afraid...”

”He shot you, sweetheart...”

Shara took a deep, shuddering, ominous breath. "Take care of Poe. He’s more important than getting revenge. He was scared, Kes; calling him a monster is just a word, under the skin, he was hurting and afraid...that’s why I tried to talk to him...”

”Shara, hold on." 

”Your son is alive. Ben is alive,” Shara said. “They need you. Your guidance, your support. Tell them that whatever path they take, I’ll always be proud of them...”

”Shara, no. Hold on. You can’t...Shara!”

”I love you, Kes. Tell Poe and Ben...I love them with all I am, and all I’ll ever be.”

”Shara! _No_!”

Kes’ scream of anguish in medbay sounded like it came from the depths of the Corellian hells. 

***

It was unfair. There were no words, in Huttese, in ancient Sith, the lost languages of Yavin IV that could sum up what had been _yanked away_ from Kes. The feeling — it was like a missing limb, a missing sense; it should be there, it was part of you, but you couldn’t get it back.

”Bring her back.” Kes said. “Bring her back!”

”She's gone, Kes.” Han’s voice. “Buddy...I’m sorry.”

They must have gotten there too late. Kes got to his feet, looked at them. Leia looked solemn. Ben looked like this couldn’t be happening. 

”The Force,” Leia said. “I felt Shara’s light go out in the Force. So I came.”


End file.
